Nothing For Christmas?
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Its Christmas eve, and everyone happy. Well...Except for two people. Both Natsu and Lucy have the same problem. They dont know what to get each other for Christmas. But they'l figure something out...Right? OOC Characters One Shot


**I did this last minute. Not even kidding. I wrote this today. It's my rough draft so its pretty bad. **

**Just warning you now.**

**The characters are a little OOC..but you know...yeah**

**I really wanted to do a Christmas Nalu, but everything basically been done before. So its going to be unoriginal as shit.**

**Sorry**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Lucy looked out the window with a frown draw upon her face. The sky was clear, no clouds in the sky. It was a nice day. You'd think that she'd be happy about this. But she wasn't. It was Christmas eve, and there was no snow on the ground.<p>

Now Lucy didn't like the cold very much, but this was Christmas. There _had_ to be snow on the ground. She sighed and walked away from the window. That wasn't the only thing Wrong though. There was also something else missing.

Natsu's present.

Its not that she didn't want to get him one, she just didn't know what he liked. What would Natsu want? Food perhaps? But at the Fairy Tail Christmas party there'd be plenty of food.

Natsu was her best friend, and she didn't even know his interests. Lucy plopped down on her bed with a loud groan. This was awful. She couldn't show up there without his present. The blond stared at her pale ceiling. It's boringness gave her mind the perfect opportunity to run through her memories.

Natsu had done so much for her. He'd saved her so many times it was hard to count. He gave her friends; people who loved her for who she was. He gave her adventure, and so much more.

Lucy closed her tired eyes. She was a an awful friend if she couldn't even get him a gift. What would he think? If she just didn't show up with one? Would he be hurt or would he even care? Maybe not at first, but perhaps he'd think about it later and wonder why he hadn't gotten anything from her. Maybe he'd get angry feeling like he didn't need or deserve one.

Her lips quivered a little. She didn't want Natsu to think she didn't care. She didn't want to upset him. Lucy looked at the clock.

She still had a whole day left. She could think of something...hopefully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"RAAAHHHH!"

"Natsu, Please! You're going to burn our house down!" Happy screamed for his best friend to cease his fire breathing.

"I cant Happy!" Natsu yanked on his hair. Why did this time of year have to be so stressful? At least this year it was.

"Natsu, dont worry." The exceed said while pouring water on the burning carpet. "You'll find a present for Lucy." The dragon slayer looked at his friend with sad eyes. It was always easy to pick out things for his friends at Fairy Tail. Except for Lucy.

He knew she liked dresses, and jewelry. But that was so predictable and overdone. He knew that Mira and Erza and probably everyone else in the guild would give her something like that. He didn't want to be like the rest. He wanted to give her something special.

"What do you think happy?" He slid down his half burnt wall and sat with his hands over his eyes.

"I think you should get Lucy a treadmill." He laughed. "Because she's really fat!" Natsu snickered.

"How am I going to go to the Christmas party with presents for everyone except Lucy?" He thought about going there and everyone smiling and having a great time, and then when it's time to give each other the gifts, Lucy would be the only one without one from him. She'd pretend it was okay, but he know she'd think about it all night. Think that he didn't care for her enough to get her something.

He gnashed his teeth together. He wouldn't make Lucy cry. He would make her feel worthless. He promised himself that long ago.

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off.

"Don't worry Happy." He peeked through his fingers at the exceed. "I'll find something."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy walked the streets looking at the shops she could possibly find something in. Most of the thing had been bought already. It was a almost literally last minute shopping. It was cold, but still no snow. This made her already intense frown grow deeper. The future Christmas looked grim.

She looked up at the cloudy sky. It mirrored her emotions.

"Mama." Lucy whispered softly. "What do I do?" She waited. There was nothing. Only the talk of the bustling people walking past her. She sighed. What did she expect?

The Celestial mage wracked her brain further. What would Natsu want? What would Natsu want? What the hell would want?! She cursed under her breath. Nothing was coming to her.

Lucy continued down the street still looking hopelessly at the near-empty stores. There had to be something.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone thought Natsu was dense and stupid. They were absolutely right cause he still had no idea what to get Lucy! He took a deep breath, or he would like to. At the moment he was standing in a perfume shop. He was holding his nose against all the smells that forced themselves into his nostrils. It was awful to have such a great sense of smell. But it was also bad to breath all this stuff it. It burned his lungs. And that was saying something since he was a fire dragon slayer. He didn't get burned...At all.

Most of the bottles were gone though. They were cleared out by the early shoppers. The ones who didn't wait till Christmas eve. He growled to himself. But again this was an easy pick. One of the other guys who probably didn't know what to get her either bought one of these. They we're just like him, expect quicker.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled at him.

"What?!" His eyes snapped open and he realized he was on fire. The woman behind the counter looked horrified. He quickly extinguished his flames.

"Sorry ma'am." She put her hand to her heart and muttered something. He raised an eyebrow. That wasn't very nice to say. Happy landed on his head, and patted his hair.

"C'mon Natsu. Lets look somewhere else." He pursed his lips giving one more looked around.

"Yeah." He could hear the despair in his own voice. This wasn't going to be a good Christmas at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy struggled and hopped up and down like a rabbit as she tired to get her boot on. She hadn't sat down. Why did she never think things through? She gave one last tug and the boot went on. She fell backwards onto her butt. She gave a small shout.

"Ow." She winced rubbing her backside. As Lucy stood up she looked out her window for the hundredth time today. Still no snow. The blond pushed her lips to the side, upset that it wouldn't be a white Christmas.

Switching her attention over to the clock, her dismay was replaced by horror. She was late. Lucy grabbed her bag full of the gifts and ran out the door. It was hard to sprint in high heeled boots. She huffed and puffed after running for a moment. She slowed down to give herself some air.

It was dark and cold, and there was nobody on the streets. They were spending time inside with their families, also partying. She would have smiled if a certain thought wasn't still lodged in her mind.

She still didn't have a gift for Natsu. Her walking slowed even further. Her eyes were cast downward. Why was she hurrying? Maybe it was because she just wanted to get this over with. But she didn't want to the look on her friends face when he heard that she had gotten him noting.

Natsu wasn't one for material things. But it was always the thought that counted. Even if she did get him something terrible, he'd still be happy that he'd gotten _something_. She would come in empty handed and he'd probably feel hurt.

She slapped herself in the face. She should have gotten something; Anything! Lucy looked up at the guild. She was there. Even from outside she could heard the loud laughter and singing from inside.

One deep breath.

Then two.

"Here I go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsu had given out all of his gifts. He sat at the bar waiting for one particular person. Lucy. He had to apologize to her. He had to get her forgiveness, and then make it up to her somehow.

She was late though. And he hoped that nothing had happened to her on her way here. And then he heard Mira's loud voice over everyone else's.

"Ah look who finally showed up!"

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late." That was unmistakably Lucy's voice. Hearing it Natsu wanted to cower and hide, and pretend he hadn't been here. He didn't want to see the hurt look on Lucy's face. Those sad eyes would be pointed straight at him, and it would his fault.

Natsu began to sweat. He tried to get up and walk but he couldn't. His body would not take him to Lucy. So he had to wait for her to come to him.

She'd given out her presents too when she approached him. She looked upset already. He'd just make it worse now. He silently swore at himself.

He gave her a small smile.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hi Natsu." She blinked and then he did. They sat there for a moment in silence. This was his chance. He had to do it now. He had to get it out, or he would never be able to.

_"I need to tell you something."_ He was surprised to find that he wasn't the only one to say those words. Lucy had said that at the exact same time. He stared at her.

"Oh, go ahead." She said. He shook his head.

"No you." His mind called him a coward. It was true. He lost all his courage. But he was also curious to know what she wanted to say. She looked at her feet.

"Can we take this outside?" She fiddled with her hands. What was she so nervous about? He nodded and they walked outside together. He tried to ignore the wolf whistles and whooping as they left together.

They stood there for the longest time. She was quiet, and he tried to muster up the courage again. The clock struck twelve and they heard the bells ringing out in the distance. On the 12 chime she turned to him, her lips quivering as if she were about to cry. He felt his protective instincts kick in. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, and who made her cry. But it wasn't him that spoke next.

"Natsu I'm sorry." He was taken aback. This wasn't right. He should be the one apologizing.

"Lucy wait-"

"Natsu I tried I really did!" She interrupted him. "I just didn't know what to get you for Christmas." She put her head in her hands.

At that moment Natsu felt all his stress leave. He felt happy and joyful and how he should on Christmas. He smiled and took her shoulders.

"Lucy dont worry about it." She looked up. "I didn't know what to get you either!" He laughed out loud. Her eyes grew wide as she wiped her tears.

"Really?"

"Really."

She heaved a large sigh and smiled as well. She had been stressed and scared just like he'd been. At that moment something caught his eye. Something had fallen next to him. He looked upwards as more of them came down from the sky.

"Snow!" Lucy cried out happily. She was right. large, white, puffy flakes drifted down onto them slowly. The light snow against the dark sky made it look like a galaxy. It was magical.

Natsu's attention switched to Lucy. She was still looking up at the snow, a a huge smile was drawn on her face. For once in his life, Natsu felt his breath catch in his throat She looked so beautiful. His heart thumped against his ribs.

The dragon slayer reached to his neck and pulled off his scarf. Gently he draped it around Lucy's. She looked at him in surprise. He gave a smile and q shrug. The blond hugged the scarf looking up at him with grateful eyes. unconsciously he licked his lips.

The fabric was over her mouth, and for a moment, he wished it wasn't. He didn't want it to block her lips from him. He had to move it.

He reached his hand down slowly towards her. She watched him with large eyes and a dark blush painted across her cheeks. He could feel his own body heating up. His finger curled itself around the end of the scarf and lightly grazed her mouth.

"Natsu! Lucy!" A sudden voice knocked him back. Both he and Lucy looked to the source. It was Happy. He'd kill him.

"Guys come back to the party!" He flew over to Lucy, and snuggled in her arms. She nodded, and took his hand.

"Yeah, C'mon Natsu." She pulled him back inside. "Lets go have some fun." Natsu nodded his head, but he was still in the past. Specifically when he uncovered her lips. He would have kissed Lucy. With no hesitation he would have. It scared Natsu a little to think that was all his intention. But it also made him giddy, and happy.

He would have kissed Lucy. He should have kissed Lucy.

He promised himself he would kiss Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know pretty bad. But like I said. I wrote that in like...An hour. It was last minute. And I didn't edit at all. I mean I fixed mistakes but I didn't add anything. This is my rough draft.<strong>

**But anyway**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :3**


End file.
